Promets-moi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: L'histoire d'une grande promesse faite à une époque.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Décidément je ne m'arrête plus de publier...et j'ai pas fini! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS du point de vue d'un personnage de Supernatural! Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui est ce personnage, et qui est l'autre personnage qui l'accompagne, mais je pense que vous trouverez (: **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi hélas! Je vous souhaite une EXCELLENTE lecture avec un OS moins long!**

* * *

Regarde le lac, n'est-ce pas juste magnifique ? N'as-tu jamais vu une chose aussi belle qu'un lac à l'eau délicieusement transparente, invitant à aller s'y baigner ? Tu ne sais quoi me dire, cette question nécessite une intense réflexion en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas faite pour répondre à ce genre de question, je le sais. Et pourtant, après une hésitation que je sais évidente en toi, tu me réponds :

-Le Ciel ?

Le Ciel...le Paradis. C'est ce que tu souhaites me dire, mais je sens que quelque chose te bloque, ma douce lumière. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque, pourquoi refuses-tu de me regarder dans les yeux ? Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Ais-je eu un geste offensant envers toi ou ta famille, mon doux ange ?

-Non, tu n'y es pour rien ! hésites-tu.

Ce que tu es belle quand tu hésites, mon ange protectrice. Tes sublimes cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ta poitrine couverte d'une fine robe. Tes cheveux bouclés que mes doigts viennent délicatement caresser. Tu me regardes l'air interrogateur. Oh oui, je me rappelle. Je suis le 1er humain qui as ce geste envers toi. Humain...que je déteste ce mot ! Tu tiques, qu'as-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que « détester » veut dire ? me demandes-tu naïvement, telle l'ange que tu es.

Ma princesse, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce que ce mot veut dire, tu y perdrais ton si brillant sourire. Oui, j'utilise d'étranges mots pour te décrire, c'est vrai, mais si tu savais à quel point ce que je dis est vrai. Admire-toi dans ton reflet sur le lac, princesse. Oui penche toi et admire ton arrogante beauté. Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard ? Mes mains ramènent vite ton visage face au mien, je veux te voir entièrement. Tu as l'air pleine de doutes. Ma douce un ange peut-il autant douter ? Tu n'as aucune réponse à me donner, car toi-même tu n'en sais rien. Tu es faite pour observer, pas pour philosopher avec la petite âme que je suis. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui est plus beau que ce lac, l'endroit où nous nous réfugions du regard des villageois le soir ?

-Il faut que je m'en aille, halètes-tu presque, essayant de t'échapper.

Mais pourquoi, princesse, pourquoi cherches-tu à me quitter ? Le Paradis ne t'a déjà pas rappelé à lui, il est bien trop tôt ! Oh, peut être qu'il y a quelque chose de plus beau que le Paradis, peut être veux-tu me le cacher ? Tu es incapable de mentir, tu es trop honnête pour cela princesse du Ciel. Alors dis-moi quelle est la plus belle création qui existe sur cette terre ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Pourquoi, mon ange ? Moi je peux te dire quelque chose, pauvre âme damnée que je suis ?

-Tu n'es pas damné, tu iras au Paradis car je te protège ! me défends-tu.

Je sais que tu me protèges, mais l'âme d'un pêcheur ira en Enfer.

-Mais tu n'es pas un pêcheur, tu es juste. Tu iras au Paradis car tu n'as pas commis d'erreur...tu es mon ami, avoues-tu, baissant vite la tête après ta confession.

Oh si tu savais ma princesse, si tu savais à quel point j'étais un pêcheur, une âme mauvaise. Je vois quelque chose qui est bien plus beau que ce lac ou que le Ciel. Le Ciel n'est rien comparé à ta provocante beauté mon ange. Toutes les créations de Dieu ne seront jamais assez belles contre ton charme. Tu es la plus belle et la plus sublime des créations de Dieu, tu dépasses la grandeur des plus grands des Rois sur cette terre. Non mon ange, ne détourne pas les yeux. Tes mains se retrouvent prisonnières des miennes, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Ta peau est lisse, princesse. Mes lèvres viennent trouver la peau délicate de ton cou. Je sens ton gêne mon cœur, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis ton protégé, tu es mon ange gardien, non ?

-Tu dois t'arrêter, Enmerkar ! Ce que tu dis pourrait t'envoyer droit en Enfer, et ça...ça je ne le...je ne le veux pas, révèles-tu difficilement.

Tu as peur mon ange. Mais je suis déjà condamné à aller en Enfer, tu le sais. Je suis une âme damnée depuis que tu es venue à moi, me sauvant de la noyade qui m'attendait. Non, n'essayes pas de partir princesse ! Mes bras encerclent ta mince taille pour t'empêcher de t'évaporer dans la nuit. Tu n'es pas une personne à qui on dicte des ordres, tu peux te libérer des autres anges !

-Tais-toi Enmerkar ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire...et moi non plus je ne sais pas ! Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est mal !

Oh si princesse, je sais ce que je fais. Sur notre étrange terre, les hommes ont une émotion magnifique et destructrice. Tu sais comment on appelle ça, mon ange ? On appelle cela de l'Amour parce que c'est une pulsion que l'on ressent soudainement. Tu m'écoutes attentivement, tu calmes ton esprit. C'est bien ma douce amie. Vas-y parles, je sais que tu veux parler, je t'écoute, je veux graver ta voix suave dans ma mémoire.

-Mais...l'Amour...comment faites-vous pour...aimer ? Comment comprendre cette étrange chose ?

Bonne question mon amie. Moi quand je suis à tes côtés, mon cœur bat très vite, j'ai des vertiges, mon corps veut rejoindre le tien, je veux être près de toi à chaque seconde de ma courte vie. Dès que tu pars je me sens mal...

-Et je prie pour te rejoindre et être en ta présence, termines-tu pour moi, avant de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête.

Oui mon ange, c'est exactement cela. Comment le sais-tu ? Princesse, ressens-tu ce que je ressens en te voyant ?

-Je...je n'en sais rien, Enmerkar. Mais j'ai mal à la poitrine, et j'a l'impression de ne plus être connectée à ma famille...Enmerkar, j'ai peur.

Seigneur, suis-je dans un rêve ? Encore un de ces fous rêves où je te déclare ma flamme, et où toi tu essayes de me dire avec tes mots d'ange que tu ressens les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Encore un rêve qui jamais ne se réalisera...mais pourtant c'est un si doux rêve, ne trouves-tu pas ? Il est si réel...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un...

Tu t'arrêtes me regardant droit dans les yeux, semblant analyser mes perturbantes pensées. Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Ais-je pensé quelque chose de mal envers toi ? T'ais-je offensé par une pensée ? Pourquoi ton regard est-il si troublé, si plein de questions et de doutes ?

-Que...que viens-tu de penser, Enmerkar ? m'interroges-tu avec une voix soudainement si tremblante.

Non, aurais-tu aussi entendu mes pensées amoureuses ? M'aurais-tu entendu parler d'une déclaration d'amour venant de toi ?

-Oui, murmures-tu, alors que tu commences à bouger nerveusement, signe que tu ressens une émotion dérangeante.

Tu es terriblement mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? Mon cœur, ne le sois pas. Je...il faut que je finisse ma déclaration avant que tu ne t'évades au Paradis, que tu n'oublies tout. S'il te plaît laisse-moi une chance, peut être alors que lorsque je mourrais, j'irais au Paradis.

-D'accord, d'accord Enmerkar , murmures-tu encore une fois.

C'est presque un gémissement. Ta voix est si douce et suave, je l'ai déjà pensé, mais je veux m'imprégner de ta voix pour m'en souvenir à jamais. Mon ange, si tu veux connaitre le fond de ma pensée, tu dois fermer les yeux. Oui princesse des Cieux, ferme tes yeux éclatants. Je peux sentir ton hésitation à m'obéir, mais voyant qu'il n'y a aucun danger, tu te laisses finalement prendre au jeu. Tu me fais confiance, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Ca ne sera pas une confession que je te ferais.

Je m'approche de toi, de ton corps de déesse, de ton visage aux traits si doux, de tes lèvres si tentantes. Je veux que ce moment soit parfait, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes pour l'éternité, princesse. Il faut que je passe le cap, c'est ma seule chance de ton montrer la sincérité de mon âme damnée.

Mes lèvres trouvent les tiennes. Ca y est, je l'ai fais. Tu ne bouges pas, tes yeux sont toujours clos paisiblement. Mes lèvres timides brûlent déjà d'envie. Elles happent doucement tes lèvres, les capturant dans un 1er baiser délicat. Tu dois te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe car tu sursautes légèrement, mais tu ne te recules pas. Tu me permets de garder mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je les savoure chastement. Je ne veux pas que notre premier baiser soit brutal et rapide. Je veux que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments que moi. Tes lèvres sont si douces ! J'y goûte tendrement, ce goût de miel me fait fondre, comment fais-tu ?

Tu veux me répondre, mais moi je t'en empêche. Non mon ange, ne quitte pas notre baiser. Lentement, je commence à jouer avec tes lèvres roses. Je souhaite ne jamais quitter tes tendres lèvres exquises, mais je ne suis qu'un être humain, et je n'ai presque plus de souffle. Tu le sais, tu lis en moi, et tu te retires gentiment pour me redonner de l'air. Ma muse, si seulement je pouvais garder un peu plus longtemps mes lèvres sur les tiennes !

Mais je te propose aussi une chose, ma douce amie. Promets-moi que ce premier baiser ne sera pas le dernier. Je veux que lorsque tu m'aimeras, tu me l'avoues en m'embrassant ici même, au bord de ce lac moins beau que toi, un soir de pleine lune comme maintenant. Promets-moi que tu le feras quand tu seras sûre de m'aimer. En attendant ce jour là, je t'embrasserais chastement et je continuerais de te prier et de penser à toi, ma princesse. Peu importe où mon âme ira, parce que tant que toi tu existeras, je serais au Paradis avec toi. Promets-moi d'être là pour toujours.

* * *

**Alors alors, qui sont nos deux personnages? Enmerkar est le prénom d'un héros de la Mésopotamie, alors trouvez de qui je parle x) Dîtes-moi toutes vos théories, je vous en prie, vous avez la parole! Bien sûr j'ai pas mis le vrai nom du personnage dont c'est le pov, sinon ça n'aurait pas collé à la série...**

**A vos claviers, messieurs dames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dernier upload de la journée! Après m'être battue avec mes exercices de maths, d'espagnol et mes révisions pour l'histoire des arts, je vous livre enfin le dernier chapitre de "Promets-moi". Au départ ce n'était pas censé être un Twoshot, mais j'ai vite eu l'idée de vous montrer la fin. Le pov n'est plus le même. Il revient à la forme normale. **

**Je vous remercie, tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé! Et bravo à tous, vous avez bien deviné de qui il s'agissait! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce prochain et dernier chapitre^^. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était la fin. Il le savait, c'était la fin ! C'était _**SA**_ fin ! Il était cuit. Il ferma vite les yeux alors qu'une bande de démons sans cervelle s'approcha dangereusement de sa personne royale. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, quelque chose agrippa sa chemise. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, puis sentit un picotement pas désagréable le prendre dans tout le corps. Une sensation de dématérialisation. Puis plus rien. Tout était redevenu normal. Sauf la douleur. Aie, ça faisait mal.

-Crowley ? entendit-il, bien qu'il aurait juré avoir une hallucination.

-Ne me dîtes rien, je suis retourné en Enfer...je déteste ces démons ! Ils _**OSENT**_ attaquer leur Roi !

-A supposer que tu sois leur Roi...et pour tout te dire, j'aurais été heureuse de les voir te torturer, déclara la voix.

Crowley ne savait pas qui lui parlait. Etait-ce un homme ou était-ce une femme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas s'il était en Enfer. Et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et ses blessures...il pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses nombreuses plaies. Quelle idée d'aller voir des démons loyaux à Lucifer aussi ?! Il le savait pourtant, que ces imbéciles nichés dans un nid à démons allaient le charcuter s'il ne déguerpissait pas très vite !

-Je suis entièrement de ton avis, Crowley, ton idée était stupide. Quand vas-tu penser stratégiquement ?! soupira la voix.

Le Roi des Enfers ne retint pas un juron, et grogna ensuite. Avant de gémir de douleur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une forme se pencher au dessus de lui. Un truc gris ? Oui, un truc gris avec une poitrine. Marrant que les hommes aient une poitr...non, mais non que diable, ce n'était pas un homme ! Les hommes n'avaient pas de poitrine ! Inquiet, Crowley leva les mains vers sa propre poitrine. Piouf, il n'avait pas de sein !

-En effet, une poitrine est réservée à une femme, et sauf si tu veux en devenir une, tu n'auras jamais de poitrine ! Et arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle ne t'a rien fait ! se plaignit la voix.

-Si, elle me nargue depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux ! Pourquoi tout est gris au dessus de moi ?! Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un nuage ou un démon ?

-Oh toi..., enragea la voix, profondément vexée d'être affublée du nom « démon ».

Crowley se décida à ouvrir totalement les yeux et à se concentrer. Il faisait nuit, maintenant il en était sûr. Mais dans le sombre, il y avait quelque chose de clair. Elle !

-N...Naomi ?! C'est toi qui viens de me sauver de mes crétins de serviteurs ?!

-Evite de poser des questions idiotes et accroche-toi à moi, soupira juste l'ange, soutenant le démon pour qu'il marche jusque dans un coin tranquille où elle pourrait le soigner.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

-Tu n'es pas heureux peut être ?

-Si, je serais toujours heureux d'être collé à l'ange la plus sexy et manipulatrice de la Création, mais c'est si rare que tu viennes me délivrer.

-Ne parle pas plus Crowley, tu perds beaucoup de sang.

-Et ?

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dit Naomi comme si c'était évident.

-C'est sûr qu'en ta présence, je ne risque pas d'être dans mon état normal, maugréa le démon, se sentant allongé sur de l'herbe.

Il observa l'ange. Il se posait des questions. Pourquoi l'aidait-elle ? Voulait-elle le tuer ? Non sans doute pas, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait ! Quoique...fallait mieux se méfier avec cet ange là. Elle était capable de tout !

-Arrête de bouger, Crowley ! Pourquoi es-tu allé voir ces démons ?!

-Je suis pas ton fils, chérie, alors ne m'engueule pas !

Naomi eut une grimace de dégoût en entendant la remarque peu pertinente de celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Lui, être son fils ? Quelle...H.O.R.R.E.U.R !

-Bon d'accord...je voulais qu'ils comprennent que c'est moi leur Maître et pas ton grand frère capricieux !

-Lucifer n'est pas capricieux ! Il est juste...

-Capricieux ! termina Crowley, accroché à son idée.

Il put à peine dire autre chose qu'un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Dieu, ce que ces crétins de démons pouvaient faire mal !

-Bon, tu vas me soigner ou me regarder mourir sous cette pleine Lune magnifique ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

-Puisque tu me le proposes, je crois que je vais te laisser rêvasser sous ta lune pendant une petite éternité, ironisa la brune avant de se pencher vers lui. Où es-tu le plus blessé ?

-Bonne question ! Ma bouche, ma poitrine, mon torse ou sous mon pantalon, j'hésite ! se moqua-t-il.

-Nous commencerons par toi torse et ta poitrine, tu saignes beaucoup à ces endroits, indiqua Naomi sans comprendre les allusions sexuelles.

Crowley eut un soupir. C'était déjà peine perdue pour des avances...pourquoi Naomi ne comprenait-elle jamais les sous-entendus qu'il faisait ?! Les faisait-il si mal que ça ?! Il se contenta alors d'observer sa soigneuse, et se coucha plus confortablement sur l'herbe. Il crut entendre un bruit d'eau, et inclina légèrement le regard vers le côté. Hm...joli lac ! Ca contrastait avec la Lune, pour une fois...un beau paysage presque...brrr...romantique !

-Dis-moi, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

-C'est un endroit où personne ne pensera à venir te chercher. Je peux te soigner sans que des abominations viennent nous déranger.

-C'est sûr que ça serait très exaspérant, pour une fois qu'on peut profiter de la présence de l'autre ! Aie !

-Ne gigote pas !

-Sois plus délicate !

-_**JE SUIS**_ délicate !

-Ne me maintiens pas au sol ! Naomi !

-Crowley ?

-Naomi !

-Crowley !

Les deux êtres s'arrêtèrent alors ! Naomi détourna vite la tête, gênée, très gênée ! C'était un échange très...instructif, qu'elle avait conclut avec le démon ! Elle se permit même un sourire, se surprenant à aimer ces moments où ils se cherchaient de cette manière. Crowley put voir le sourire, et n'en retint pas un non plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas chamaillé avec un ange, encore moins avec Naomi. Ca lui manquait...

-Je suis désolée, je devrais plutôt te soigner rapidement.

-Très bien, mais sois délicate !

-Ne recommence pas ! soupira-t-elle, posa une main sur le torse blessé du démon.

Une lumière se dégagea doucement de sa main qui se voulait tendre. Et une chaleur bienfaitrice inonda Crowley.

-Ca me rappellerait presque le bon vieux temps en Mésopotamie...tu te souviens, quand je me blessais et que tu me soignais ?

-Oui, je me souviens. C'était beaucoup plus simple avant !

-Mh ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela, sublime créature ?

-Tu n'étais pas ce démon complètement dingue, hypocrite, égocentrique et dragueur ! Tu étais un humain qui méritait de vivre tranquillement et qui était censé aller au Paradis.

-Désolé chérie, mais je t'avais bien prédit que j'allais pourrir en Enfer !

-J'aurais pu l'empêcher...mais c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ? se permit-elle de demander.

Elle avait un peu peur d'aller sur ce terrain là. En parlant du passé, elle pouvait déraper à tout moment. Rien que l'endroit où elle avait atterri avec son patient le prouvait. Elle pria cependant secrètement pour que Crowley ne remarque pas l'endroit où ils se tenaient, et surtout qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec un lointain souvenir.

-Au fait, aie, cet endroit me dit quelque chose ! AIE !

-Tu es douillet, pour un démon...

-Si tu en parles à tes nouveaux alliés, je te promets de t'arracher les plumes !

-Essaye pour voir ! le provoqua-t-elle.

Crowley jura. Elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça ?! Il allait lui montrer qui il était. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, pensant qu'il était encore affaibli par ses blessures, Naomi sentit des mains sur ses hanches la pousser sur le sol ! Elle se retrouva sous le démon, sa poitrine collé à son torse. Leur visage se touchait presque. Crowley plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa prisonnière, qui décida de soutenir son regard.

-Tu sais que dans cette position je pourrais facilement te tuer ?

-Fais-le donc ! cracha-t-elle.

Crowley sortit son poignard céleste et le promena sur le cou de sa victime. Il prit cependant bien garde de ne pas la transpercer, ne voulant que jouer avec elle et lui faire une petite frayeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la tuer, car mine de rien, il appréciait vraiment l'ange. En même temps, elle était son ancien ange gardien ! Et puis il ne voulait pas la perdre non plus. Il repensa à de nombreux moments avec elle. Il se souvint qu'une fois, dans leur temps amoureux, ils avaient été dans la même situation. Naomi sous Crowley...s'embrassant chastement. Le bon vieux temps où il était mortel et où il pouvait encore aimer...il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes, les mots qu'ils se murmuraient pour ne pas briser ces moments romantiques...

-Je rêve ! Je suis en train de me souvenir de ces moments où elle était sous moi et qu'on se chamaillait comme un couple..., soupira Crowley, croyant penser.

-Sauf que tu n'avais pas une arme sous mon cou, rappela gentiment, mais avec inquiétude, l'ange.

-Oui, bon...hein ?! Tu as entendu ?

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on parle à haute voix, non ?

-Mouais...si tu veux ! Attends, ta poitrine bouge plus vite...tu ne serais pas en train de respirer très rapidement là ?

-Pas du tout !

-Naomi, tu es peut être moins pire que Cassy chéri pour mentir, mais tu mens mal quand même ! Mentir ne t'a jamais réussi en plus...

-Et toi dire la vérité ne te réussit jamais, répondit-elle en maugréant.

-Dire la vérité n'est pas une de mes vertus !

-Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'as aucune vertu.

-Naomi ! J'embrasse bien !

-Ce n'est pas une vertu !

-J'excite bien !

-C'est un pêché capital !

-Je t'embrasse bien !

-C'est interdit !

-Je te fais grimper au ciel en moins de 5 minutes !

-_**CROWLEY**_ !

Ce dernier revint enfin à la réalité. Oups...il était allé trop loin dans ses souvenirs. Il leva le regard vers le visage de Naomi. Il devina sans peine que ce dernier était rouge. Pas rouge de colère. Rouge de gêne. Parler de sexe et de baisers avec un ange n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le mettre en confiance, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un ange au féminin.

-Regarde autour de toi, finit par demander Naomi, bien qu'elle hésitait beaucoup.

Le démon lui obéit, bien que méfiant. Une pleine lune. Un superbe lac. Un pont et un petit temple à ciel ouvert en ruines. Une architecture typique des premières civilisations. Quoi de plus nor...une seconde ! Il scruta attentivement le temple. Mais oui, il le reconnaissait ! C'était le temple où, très jeune, il allait se réfugier pour prier les dieux ! C'était le temple où il priait son ange de l'aider...un temple datant de la Mésopotamie ! Et ce lac...

-Te souviens-tu de ton nom ? demanda l'ange sous lui.

-Quelle question, bien sûr ! Je suis blessé, pas amnésique.

-Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

-Crowley ! Ou Fergus McLeod selon les époques.

-Non, ton vrai prénom.

Crowley garda la bouche fermée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il fut surpris par le geste de l'ange. En effet, Naomi posa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de son visage. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Enmerkar...

Le démon voulut protester, mais des lèvres l'en empêchèrent. Des lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué, malgré qu'il ait un mal fou à se l'admettre. Malheureusement le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Naomi profita de son trouble, et, après hésitation, murmura une petite phrase, mais une petite phrase qui voulait tout dire et que le démon n'avait plus espéré depuis longtemps.

-Je t'avais promis...

* * *

**Et oui, il s'agissait bien de Crowley et Naomi! J'aime tellement ce couple...merci encore à tous ceux qui ont commenté, et n'oubliez pas de faire de même pour ce chapitre^^ Que pensez-vous du couple Crowley/Naomi? Je suis curieuse de savoir!**


End file.
